The Punishment
by Dark Angel Leo
Summary: Edward has done the unthinkable and taken a life, and now it's time for the Flame Alchemist to punish him. Takes place wherever universe you desire. yaoi... not rated M unlesss I decide to add another chapter but for now: COMPLETE


**I have no plan on where this story is going. I could leave it as a oneshot or take it farther. Depends on the reviews really. Not my first fic but my first non-Naruto one. I was hesitant to write this for fear I could not give the characters of FMA justice. ANd theres every chance I didn't here. Read Review yada yada yada.**

**I dont own FMA, couldn't say who does off the top of my head (it's 2am so sue me) but he is a very good man.**

* * *

**The Punishment**

There was so much blood, the scream rose up in Ed's throat, "Nooo!" he shrieked, the word grew louder with repetition until nothing could be heard over the sound. As time passed it trailed off into incoherent sobs. The blonde knelt in the blood sobbing uncontrollably, a scoff drew the attention of the despair stricken alchemist up from his hands. Mustang stood not three feet from him, his coat singed his dark eyes hungry. "Didn't I tell you not to go off alone?" he whispered softly, dark eyes flashing. "I wasn't alone, he was a soldier on our side." "Then why did you kill him?" asked Mustang eyeing the blood that pooled around Ed. "I-I-," Edward Elric was unable to finish the sentence. "Why did you kill him if he was on our side?" Mustang accused. Uncontrolled sobbing was his response and Mustang stepped closer to the kneeling boy, "You are such a child, didn't I warn you this would happen!? You are a state alchemist, a dog of the military in a combat zone, did you think you'd escape getting blood on your hands?! Simply because this is not the method you expected did you think it'd be different?!" Roy's voice was harsh, mocking, and bitter. "I-I didn't-," Edward's voice broke off again, "He was trying to-," "You are a child!" shouted Mustang, "did you think that pocket watch would keep you safe!" he stepped closer and snatched the younger alchemist holding the boy by the collar of his blood smeared black shirt, "Did you think some pocket watch would keep you from getting molested?!" "I-I-," more sobs cut off the sentence. They were stationed in the countryside, the civil war that had spread and now the flames of war raged in all parts of the country. The elder Elric had been called upon as a soldier to help douse those flames.

He had left Winry and Alphonse to answer the call of duty and had been relieved to find himself stationed under Mustang. But Mustang had been angry at the Elric brother for coming, swearing that such a situation was far too dangerous for a child. Feeling abandoned the blond had made friends with the other soldiers of his platoon.

It was several months into his station that a fellow soldier had led the elder Elric out into the woods alone on pretenses of a scouting mission. As soon as they were far and deep into the woods he had pounced attempting to take the petite blond, who frightened had lashed out with his automail, slaying him.

It was this way that Mustang found his subordinate, sobbing in the pool of blood of his slain molester...

"Bad, wicked, stupid child," swore Mustang still holding the blonde by the collar. He glared down at him before dragging him away from the crime scene, deeper into the forest. The blond followed numbly behind amber eyes vacant. He followed mutely until Mustang stopped and spinning back-handed the teenager with such force he fell back onto the ground staring up in horror. "You idiot!" He shouted, "Didn't I warn you!" he repeated.

"You did," Edward somehow managed to force the words from his throat. He was suddenly tired... so very tired, he stayed on the ground, rising only to his hands and knees, "I'm sorry," his voice cracked on the words as he looked up to see Mustang trembling. "Why are you shaking?" he murmured numbly.

"I want to hurt you for being so stupid," the flame alchemist hissed, "This is me restraining myself from punishing you."

"Punish me then," he sighed, "I deserve to be punished..."

His shoulders slumped in resignation as Mustang's military boot hit him in the ribs sending him back down to the ground. Mustang then knelt beside him and rolled the blond onto his back. ""You deserve this?" dark eyes flashed furiously, he sat on the petite teen's chest, legs on either side. "YOU DESERVE THIS!" his rage burned as Edward stared past him into the sky.

"I killed a man, Mustang," he said.

"You deserve this?" Mustang growled pressing his lips to Ed's neck, his hand snaked downward toward the younger alchemist's pants, "You deserve to be punished like this? To have someone pin you down," Mustang spoke between kisses one hand grabbing both of Ed's hands and pinning them above the blonde's head, "to have someone touch you intimately like this?" his hand untucked Ed's shirt and slid in.

Edward's eyes still stared off unseeingly, so Mustang continued, "You deserve this? To have someone take what should only be given?!" his voice raised angrily again, his grip tightening and bringing a look of pain onto the formerly unresponsive form.

"I killed him!" shouted Ed.

"He was going to rape you!" Mustang shouted, "He's the one who deserves to be punished. Not you! Not you!"

Amber eyes stared, "He doesn't deserve anything anymore because he's dead!"  
"He deserved it! Anyone who touches what's mine deserves to suffer worse than he did!"

"So I'm yours now?" scoffed the arrogant Elric.

"You're damn right you are, and since that's how it is I suppose if anyone's going to punish you it should be me!" Mustang's hand was still in the younger's pants, and his other hand still held Ed in the compromised position. The duo glared at each other a moment longer before Mustang gave an angry yowl and kissed the disconsolate youth beneath him passionately."I'm going to make you forget about that damn invader, you're mine, your sins, your guilt, it's all mine! I I don't intend to share it with you. So get over it!" he kissed the blonde again angry still.

The blonde was shocked out of his depression as he felt warmth flood his cheeks, "Wait!" he exclaimed squirming, "Riza and Winry! Get off me!"

"Why?" growled Mustang angrily, "You told me to punish you..."

"Not like this, this is wrong," protested the blonde.

"So is feeling guilty for defending yourself," laughed Mustang, "I am far dirtier than you will ever be. This right here is just me getting my hands a little more dirty so I can fix you."

Tears filled Ed's eyes again as he looked up at his commanding officer, "Please get off."

Mustang smirked arrogantly, "But you deserve to be punished," he mocked.


End file.
